Encuentros en el Lago
by miss nerd
Summary: draco esta confundido al respecto Hermione...en eso se encuentra con ella...ya! yase no me salen bien los summary bueno es d/HR!
1. Default Chapter

"Encuentros En El Lago"  
  
Hola! Bueno acá esta mi tercer fic... ojala que les guste, para que lo continué  
  
como to2 sabes los personajes no son míos, pq le pertenecen a la GRAN escritora J.K Rowling... bueno lo dejo  
  
Saliendo del castillo se encontraba un chico de pelo platinado y ojos grises profundos. Este chico estaba muy confundido y pensativo...  
  
¿Por qué cada vez que esta cerca me da tantas cosquillas en la panza? ¿Por qué cada vez que la insulto siento un terrible dolor al lado izquierdo de mi pecho?  
  
Cada vez que mis ojos grises como el hielo se cruza con los castaños suyos siento que la temperatura aumenta y me pongo colorado. A veces es agradable sentir lo que siento, pero a veces es muy incomodo... por ejemplo cuando se da cuenta de que me pongo extraño.  
  
¡No sé que es lo que me pasa con ella! Tal vez sea una enfermedad y eso me asusta, pero lo que más me asusta es que pueda ser eso que los débiles llaman amor.  
  
En verdad no sé cuál son los síntomas, pero si es que llega a ser "amor" me muero...  
  
De repente alguien me saca de mis pensamientos. Y ese alguien es ella, que ahí sentada frente al lago parece una princesa salida de un Cuento de hadas, pero como siempre tengo que esconder mis sentimientos por miedo a parecer débil.  
  
-que haces aquí Granger?  
  
-nada que te interese malfoy... -dijo esta con los ojos muy rojos y lagrimosos, al parecer había estado llorando  
  
-porque estas así?...llorando- no sabia de donde le había salido eso, con un tono de preocupación que nunca le había demostrado a otra persona. Realmente esa chica que tenia enfrente lo hacia cambiar y lo peor era que no sabia Porque, al parecer se estaba enamorando de ella.  
  
-por nada- dijo ella sin darse cuenta de que el petulante draco malfoy se había preocupado por ella  
  
-no es por el cara rajada de potter ¿cierto?  
  
-...no... - le dijo esta mirándolo con cara de que por favor no le preguntara nada.  
  
no sabia porque pero al verla así le provoco tanta ternura que no pudo evitar decirle:  
  
-no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.  
  
También estuvo a punto de abrazarla pero su orgullo lo contuvo.  
  
-gracias malfoy... que haces a estas horas en el lago?  
  
-bueno creo que lo mismo que tu ¿no?...librarme un rato del mundo para venir a pensar y tomar aire aquí, o me equivoco Granger?  
  
-en realidad no te equivocas Malfoy, necesitaba respirar aire puro- le dijo esta sonriéndole  
  
-y llorar?  
  
-si, a veces las cosas me atormentan y vengo aquí a desahogarme  
  
-yo también siempre vengo, pero nunca antes te había visto aquí,granger  
  
¡Se veía tan bella! La luz de luna delineaba su perfil alumbrando sus suaves rulos que caían tras su espalda. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan perfecta para él? Ella era todo lo que buscaba en una mujer, tenia linda figura, era inteligente, sexy y demás estaba decir que era bella porque su perfecta nariz y esos grandes ojos marrones que tenia hacía que muchos chicos de howards se quedaran contemplándola.  
  
De repente ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, casi penetrándole la mirada, como tratando de encontrar algo en esos ojos grises.  
  
-que es lo que te atormenta malfoy?-dijo hermione al fin  
  
sin pensarlo dos veces respondió  
  
-todo-no podía creerlo cada vez ella le iba sacando mas y más secretos sin darse cuenta. Nunca hablaba con ella, incluso en este tiempo ni siquiera la había insultado, pero a cada rato que podía la miraba.  
  
-que es todo para ti?  
  
-bueno para empezar si no te has dado cuenta tengo de amigos a los dos gorilas más estúpidos que pueden existir!  
  
-vaya pensé que los estimabas- dijo esta riéndose  
  
-por favor!!-dijo draco sarcásticamente- son dos inútiles!  
  
-ja ja ja... sabes?  
  
-si?-dijo este parando de reírse, porque solo viendo a Hermione reír lo hacia feliz.  
  
-nunca pensé que algún día llegaría a hablar decentemente contigo malfoy  
  
-pues yo tampoco, pero así se dan las cosas en la vida  
  
-Sí... siempre de sorpresa  
  
Se quedaron viendo como el calamar gigante salía del lago, disfrutando del silencio y la paz que se sentía en el lugar. De verdad ellos se compenetraban muy bien y Draco ya se había dado cuenta de eso.  
  
Después del largo rato de armonía Draco Rompió el hielo:  
  
-porque llorabas?  
  
-por lo mismo que a ti te atormenta... por todo solo que como yo soy más sensible que tu, las cosas me llegan mas y lloro.  
  
-entiendo, pero que es todo para ti hermione?  
  
-me dijiste hermione?- dijo esta con una sonrisa picara estampada en su cara  
  
-ya era hora no?  
  
-pues si DRACO- dijo esta pronunciando con mucha lentitud la ultima palabra  
  
-bueno que es toda para ti?  
  
-bueno hay muchas veces que molesta tener que ser siempre la mejor... es una carga muy grande, porque si me llego a sacar una mala nota todos se burlan  
  
-lo siento por todas las veces que te moleste... ¿me perdonas?(N/a: osea quien no perdonaría a este churrazo? XD)  
  
Hermione no lo podía creer. Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo perdón! Esto no se veía dos veces en la vida, aunque realmente Draco ahora estaba muy Cambiado  
  
-por supuesto y también gracias... nunca pensé que algún día me llegarias a pedir perdón  
  
-así es la vida- dijo este con una sonrisa divertida  
  
-lo sé!- dijo hermione riendo  
  
Sin darse cuenta hermione empezó a mirar a draco de otra manera... la verdad es q era precioso, sus ojos eran un tanto misteriosos pero a la vez llenos de paz. Su nariz era muy fina y respingada y su pelo que ya no era engominado si no que estaba sin peinar y eso lo hacia verse rebelde y sexy.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella nueva perspectiva de draco, por suerte draco no se dio cuenta que su compañera sé habia sonrojado.  
  
-porque no eres así siempre draco?  
  
-así como?  
  
-tu sabes... -dijo hermione un poco avergonzada  
  
-no... nose... -dijo este con una sonrisa picara en la cara  
  
-bueno... hay! No me pongas en aprietos!-dijo riéndose  
  
-pues entonces no sabré como quieres que sea  
  
-esta bien... tierno, simpático, chistoso, carismático, alegre.  
  
-gracia por los halagos señorita hermione granger  
  
-no hay de que señor malfoy- dijo hermione riéndose y a la vez tocado la punta de la nariz de draco con su dedo índice  
  
Sin darse cuenta los dos se habían quedado conversando mas de dos horas sentados frente al lago.  
  
-bueno draco, creo que me esta entrando el sueño así que me iré a dormir  
  
-no te vayas por favor-le dijo draco atrayéndola hacia si, abrazándola  
  
-esta bien- no podía resistirse a esos abrazos (N/a: y quien no?)  
  
-gracias hermi...  
  
-de nada draki  
  
-oye!...solo yo te puedo inventar sobrenombres además ese suena gay!  
  
-como tu ordenes  
  
-te puedo decir hermi?  
  
-Si, me gusta!  
  
  
  
Después los dos se tiraron hacia atrás quedando recostados sobre el pasto mirando las estrellas.  
  
-mira ahí esta el escorpión!-dijo draco emocionado  
  
-si y ahí están las tres marías  
  
La verdad era que a hermione también le interesaba bastante, incluso ese año se había metido a astrología y al principio cuando vio que tendría que compartir el aula con draco malfoy le dio mucha rabia, pero por lo visto ahora ya no seria mas un desagrado estar en clases con ese muchacho.  
  
Luego de un rato draco empezó a nombrarle a hermione muchas estrellas ya que le fascinaba todo sobre aquella materia.  
  
-a ti cual te gusta mas hermi?  
  
-...  
  
-hermione?...hermi?  
  
hermione se había quedado dormida, draco se había quedado un rato pensando en lo afortunado que era. ¡Estaba pasando la noche con la mujer que amaba. Que la amaba? Hace algunas horas no comprendía que era lo que sentía pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de que la amaba. O si no ¿qué explicación le daría a todo lo que le pasaba cuando estaban juntos?  
  
Draco no tenia otra osa en mente mas que querer besarla, pero por alguna razón le tenia mucho respeto y se contuvo. Hermione para el no era una mas de esas chicas con las cuales salía antes, todas eran perras que al día ya querían acostarse con él. El no era de ese tipo de personas, él pensaba que tenia que esperar a la persona perfecta, por eso aun era virgen a pesar de haber tenido muchas oportunidades.  
  
La persona perfecta para él era la chica que tenia al lado.  
  
Después de un rato de haberse quedado pensando se quedo dormido...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------PuEdE sEgUiR ---------------------------  
  
  
  
*Wolasssss!!! Bueno acá esta mi ficcc!! Espero k les guste pos tipos y tipas!! Bueno para saber si es k les gusto... lo único k tienen k hacer en solo 5 min. Es...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejar reviewssss!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquí! _ 


	2. el dia despues

Aca esta el segundo capitulooo!!!

Ahí estaban los dos durmiendo mientras los rayos de sol empezaban a salir, golpeándole en la cara a Draco, éste se despertó.

Cuando abrió los ojos no podía entender lo que estaba haciendo frente al lago, pero de repente todo vino a su cabeza, la conversación, ella...

Él había creído que había sido uno de esos típicos sueños en los cuales siempre terminaba feliz junto a su adorada Hermione...pero al verla al lado suyo con su ondulado cabello esparramado por el pasto y al sentirla junto al el, entendió que si había ocurrido aquello que siempre había soñado.

Después de quedarse un rato contemplando su boca, esa boca roja que lo derretía, pensando si probarla o no en cual la respuesta obviamente fue no, Hermione se movió.

Miro a hora, eran recién las seis de la mañana, decidió despertar a su compañera

-Hermione...

-...

-Hermione, despierta.

-ah?...que estoy haciendo aquí?- dijo esta con una cara de sueño

-no te acuerdas que anoche nos quedamos conversando?

-nosotros?...a si! Ahora lo recuerdo!

-bueno al parecer te quedaste dormida y al parecer yo también.

-si y que hora es?

-son las...- draco miro su reloj –las 6:05 AM, aun tenemos tiempo para ducharnos y bajar a comer.

-te despertaste hace mucho?

-no...hace poco...¡¡ tienes una cara de sueño!!

-oye no te rías!...no estoy en las mejores condiciones para verme bonita

draco estuvo a punto de decirle "no te preocupes, en todo momento eres maravillosa" pero se limito a decir:

-tampoco te ves mal

-pero tu si...ja ja ja

Este al ver la reacción de Hermione por impulso le empeso a hacerle cosquillas

-Draco!..ja ja ja..Draco!

Hermione se reía…sin darse cuenta lo estaba pasando muy bien junto al chico menos adecuado, había pasado toda una noche con draco malfoy y hasta le había dicho draki, pero para ella esa noche había cambiado la imagen de aquel chico crudo, envidioso, enojon y frío…ahora mas bien guardaba su imagen como la de un chico calido, tierno alegre y sobre todo inteligente.

Draco paro de hacerle cosquillas y se paro.

-bueno tenemos tiempo para ducharnos y tomar desayuno- dijo este ofreciéndole la mano para que se parara

-ohh verdad se me habían olvidados las clases! Chao!!

Y hermione se fue corriendo hacia el castillo y draco se quedo en el lago mirándola, mientras la chica con la que lo había pasado tan bien corría, él no podía evitar pensar en lo raro que era todo, lo simple que había sido romper esa barrera entre ellos, lo rápido que había sido compenetrarse…era raro pero el sentía como si se hubieran conocido desde antes…

Hermione corría pensando en que le diría a sus amigos y sobre todo a ron que la sobre protegía como si fuera su hermana menor.

Lo más probable era que estuvieran durmiendo, pero en el desayuno igual iba a tener que responder preguntas curiosas…y la respuesta obviamente no podía ser "estuve con malfoy". Si ellos llegaban a escuchar eso se morían…le darían mil sermones sobre la familia de malfoy y su cercanía con voldemort…la verdad es que ella lo sabía pero no quería pensar en eso en ese momento, no después de haber pasado una increíble noche.

Cuando llego a la sala común, subió rápidamente para bañarse y bajar a desayunar…e baño lo mas rápido que pudo, se arreglo un poco y bajo al gran comedor dispuesta a escuchar las preguntas que le harían sus amigos.

Eran las 7 y sus amigos aun no llegaban, de repente sus ojos se cruzaron con los que estuvieron al lado suyo toda la noche, no sabia porque pero se sentía rara no estaba acostumbrada a ser amable con draco.

él le sonrió en secreto desde la mesa slytherin y levanto la mano discretamente para saludarla modulando a la vez un "hace tanto tiempo", ella sonrió imitando el mismo gesto, el rápidamente volvió a cambiar su gesto en su típica expresión de enojado.

Ya que sus amigos no estaban se fue a sentar con pavarati y lavender, después de un rato llegaron harry y ron a la mesa

-nos quedamos dormidos!!- dijo harry entre apurado y riéndose

-jajaj si me di cuenta

-donde estuviste toda la noche?

-hola ron

-donde dormiste hermi?!, vamos no te voy a decir nada

en esos momentos era que hermione se enojaba con ron…se ponía tan "padre" para sus cosas y cada vez que ella le decía este le respondía tiernamente "es que eres como mi hermanita"

-aii si lo que paso fue que me quede dormida frente al lago

-como?- volvió a preguntar ron interesadamente

-bueno fui a pensar y a descansar un ratito al lago y no sé mirando las estrellas me quede dormida sin darme cuenta

-estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo este con un tono de victima

-esta bien..lo siento!- dijo enojada desviando al cabeza y sin querer se topó nuevamente con esos ojos azules grisáceos que le estaban empezando a gustar, rápidamente le sonrió y giro su cabeza notando que harry había visto todo…

harry no atino..se quedo mirando a hermione como con cara de "que es lo que acabo de ver!!"..ella se quedo callada con una mirada cómplice

cuando terminaron de desayunar todos se empezaron a parar, en esto harry agarro a hermione por el brazo

-que fue lo que vi hermi?

-nada…tu no as visto nada

-hermi no te quiero restringir ni nada por el estilo…pero tu sabes quien es malfoy y de que familia viene- le empezó a decir harry a hermione con cara de preocupación mientras esta pensaba "aquí esta el sermón" – hermi…mírame…tu eres mucho para que el se merezca un saludo tuyo…por favor píensalo bien antes de hacerte amiga de malfoy.

-ya harry pero si no fue nada mas que un saludo

-es que hermi..ni saludar!.Mira en que esta su papa!...solo te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti

-gracias harry pero yo ya se cuidarme sola…

harry la abrazo tiernamente y le dijo:

-no hagas cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir hermi

se separo de ella y se fue a juntar con ginny que lo estaba esperando.

Hermione quedo preocupada, hasta ahora no había bajado a tierra, sabia que harry tenia razón, pero draco era diferente, no era lo que aparentaba ser

hErmione se fue pensando hasta su clase de encantamiento, pensando en todo aquello que no había querido notar…de repente choco con alguien.

-ay! Perdón

-toma- era el rey de roma- draco le entrego un papel –léelo depuse chao

y se fue, hermione quedo sorprendida, pero siguió su trayecto hasta llegara la sala donde se sentó junto a sus amigos. Ahí no podía sacar la carta ni menos abrirla así que tuvo que esperar hasta el recreo. La case pase lenta y pesadamente…y el papel seguía en su bolsillo.

Al fin el timbre sonó…salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta un aula vacía…entro …

Saco torpemente el papelito de su bolsillo, era un pedazo de pergamino arrancado, miro la carta y la abrió:

_Hermi:_

_¿Cómo dormiste? _

_malfoy_


End file.
